Susano'O
Nothing much is known about Susano'O at the time see Avery Vulcan more information. Powers *Enhanced Combat-Susano'O can go hand to hand with Gonzo Bravo anytime anywhere. *Ocean Manipulation-Unlike Avery He can only control Saltwater but don't be fooled by his daffy nature or you'll literally be sleeping with the fishes. *Water Manipulation-He can control any liquid he wants. *Weather Manipulation-He's not called the storm for nothing he can make powerful Typhoons out of nowhere.He like cool summers and chilly winters. **Storm CreationHe can make eighteen football fields long typhoon just by you looking at him the wrong way. **Supernatural Condition:-He is an powerful warrior that can take down Gonzo with one arm and take any attack and he's the best of the best but like says bigger isn't better better is better. ***Supernatural Speed-No one can keep up with him although this puts a lot of strain on Avery's body. ***Supernatural Strength-He is as powerful as Sam Vicaris who has ultimate strength. ***Supernatural ReflexesHe reacts to things extremely fast just like Avery. ***Supernatural Durability-He can take an omnipotent blast from Gonzo. ***Supernatural Intelligence-He may not be as bright as Avery--his host--but he knows what he's doing. **Immortality-He can live for ever. **Purification-He can make anything into a sacred artifact if he touched it. **Wing Manifestation (Six Wings Max)-He's an archangel that has wings of water that he can call even in a desert. ***In rare cases, archangels develop the ability of Elemental Wing Manifestation. **Light Manipulation-He can make light so bright that it burns a demons very soul. **Enhanced Swordsmanship-Like Avery he's a skilled swordsman. **Supersonic Flying-He is a fast going from Tal'endow to Mu beach resort in 2-hours. **Holy Fire Manipulation-He can use fire so holy it burn the evil right off a person. **Pacifism Inducement-He tranquilize anyone with his awesome and awe-inspiring might. *True Mode Susano'O-No one ever seeh this superior form of Susano'O but Avery. *Attack Mode Susano'O-He becomes an berserker with rage impower and he can fillèt people like fish. *Defense Mode Susano'O-This mode is heavily defended buy shields of ice water. *Special Skill-He has many powers but no one ever seen this technique before. *God skill-Known God skills are Discovera persons mind, Nextcan see the future, Kinghim invulnerable forna short period of time. and Gigabytegiant puppet that forms an super defensive barrier around him *Gender swap-He can change his gender at will.Bit he prefers his female form a lotguys gives gifts to his female form. *Alopecia projection-He project a field that makes people lose hair slowly. Weaknes *When in female form he only can use half of his power. *Sensô Sakusen-An unique satellite that shots an super focused beam of light that he controls with his mind.This may not be an strong power but it us his weapon-of-mass-destruction but he will only use it when he has to fight Gonzo. Trivia or Request *Emi may call Avery a pervy loser but Susano'O is the real perv by turning into a girl so he could join the all female core of the I.I.A he's the only the male to ever see any of the I.I.A's female agents in the nude. *Avery really dislikes Susano'O's pervyness and is a bit jealous when he hits on Xenayou thought Xena was envious. *Like most stereotyped animes he has extreme anime physics. Category:Truth™